


Skip Westcott Is a dead man after this.

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Skip Westcott Being a Jerk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by emmarmadillo: Can you do a fic where the avengers find out about peters backstory? Can his backstory also hold like all the trauma from the other spiderman movies as well?? It would be cool If it happened after Harley calmed Pete down after a nightmare or flashback. Maybe Peter can have couple panic attacks or a sensory overload. Can you also mention Skip Westcott pls?Well, sweetheart, I did It but I focused only on Peter's trauma involving Skip asshole Westcott. I really enjoyed writing this, so, I hope you like It as much as I did! ❤️❤️
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 309





	Skip Westcott Is a dead man after this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmarmadillo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmarmadillo).



> If you guys have any requests, please, feel free to share them with me and I'll see if I can write It for you! Really, don't be shy, ask anything about Peter Parker Whump and superfamily and I'll try to do it! Lot's of love ❤️❤️
> 
> As usual, If there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry but english Is not my first language and I'm still learning, angels.

When you're a teenager and something bad happens, it's normal that you won't run straight away to your parents. But when something really, and i mean really bad happens, that's what you're supposed to do, no matter the shame that you feel, no matter how stubborn you are, run to your folks and tell them the truth, because I'm sure that they'll help you carry the burden, they'll not let you drown, they'll make things feel better.

Why am I giving you this advice? Because when I was a kid, something bad happened to me, and I carried the burden by myself for months, till I finally couldn't hold it anymore and had a break down, a really bad one. And after that, my folk's helped me, as they would had if i had told them earlier.  
And because something bad happened to me again, but this time, i didn't let myself drown in fear and shame, i looked for help and I got it. (Plus a lot of love and comfort)  
.  
.  
.  
Friday, 09:47 P.M.

Patrolling was something that i absolutely loved and that i could not live without. It made me feel alive, helpful, good. Until it didn't.

I was just going back home, when I heard It. A scream. 

"Karen? From where's this scream from?"

"Apparently, it is coming from two blocks away from here, Peter." 

"Got it." Then, I moved and started going in the direction that Karen said.

"Hey, Mister asshole, he's saying that he doesn't want to!" I shouted at the guy that was holding another guy, a teenager, against the alley's wall.

"Get the hell out of here, man! This is none of your business." 

Fuck.  
Fuck.  
What the..  
That voice. I knew that voice. That was the voice that chased me since I was nine years old. Since...Skip happened.

I felt my eyes sting, tears forming and my body starting to tremble, but I ignored it and so, I advanced towards them and pushed Skip against the wall. It was him. It was really him. After all those years, all needed to know that my trauma was still chasing me really bad, was to see him again. 

I punched his face hard seeing when he fell on the floor and then, I looked back and glanced at the boy.

"Are you okay, kid?" 

"I-i'm fine, you...you arrived at the right time...thank you so much, spider man, you saved me." He said, his voice shaking so bad, I could feel, I could understand the way that he was feeling.

"Nothing that happened is your fault, okay? I promise. And I promise that you'll never see this guy again."

"Thank you so much." He hugged me and I gulped, nodding.

"I'm just doing my job." I hugged him back. "Now, go home, okay? You're safe now." And after this, he left.

"I think you broke my jaw, Einstein." I froze.

"W-...what?" He laughed...he fucking laughed.

"What? You really, really thought that i wasn't going to recognize the voice of my favorite baby? " I was going to throw up.

" Shut up, Skip"

"You're still my innocent brat, hum? You still being mine, Petey."

"I said, shut up! I'm not yours, I'm not a toy, I'm not yours!" Tears were falling fast, i couldn't control, I was terrified.

"I missed you, Einstein."

After that, i heard the cops coming, they took Skip and i couldn't feel worse.

"Hey, Spidey! You're okay?" A cop asked me.

"I-i'm... I'm fine, ma'am. Thanks."

And then, i left the place and went straight home, i couldn't stay there anymore.  
At the time I arrived the tower, everyone was sleeping, so, I saw Harley on my bed, sleeping peacefully. I took the mask off and wiped the tears out of my face. I went to Harley's side and kissed his forehead.

"I love you..." I said really low.

"Darlin'?" He said, opening his eyes and looking at me with a worried look.

"Thought you were sleeping, Harls."

"I was waiting for you, you're late from your curfew." He sat on the bed and held my hand.

" What is wrong, my love?" I bit my lip and then, I just sat on his lap, felt his arms holding me close and that's all I needed to start crying and sobbing.

"It's okay, I got you, Pete. I got you, baby."

And, that's how i fell asleep.  
.  
.  
Next day  
.  
.  
I yawned and opened my eyes, just to see Harley already awake and playing with my hair, a soft and concerned look on his eyes.

"Morning, baby." He said, before kissing my lips.

"Morning.." I hugged him tighter.

"How you're feeling, Pete?" I sighed.

"Better, i guess... I'm really sorry about last night, Harls."

"shh, you don't have anything to be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong, it's okay." We stayed in silence for a fee minutes.

"You really scared me last night, I'm worried, but when you feel comfortable to talk about that I'll be right here, okay?"

" Thank you, my love."

" I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you so, so much." Then, he kissed the top of my head and i couldn't get more comfortable.

"I love you too, Harley. So fucking much."

"Let's take a shower, hm?" I nodded and he took me on his arms, before going to the bathroom's direction.

"Morning, love birds." Dad said when Harley and I walked through the kitchen.

"Morning, old man. Morning people." Harley said and sat on a chair.

I got closer to my dad and sighed.

"Dad? Can I...talk to you later? Please? It is...important." 

"Yes, of course, bambino. We can talk now if you want, hm?" He gave the cup that he was holding to Bucky and I laughed softly.

" It's okay, later."

"Okay, baby. Give me back my coffee, Barnes."

After the breakfast, the day passed really fast and soon, the night arrived. The movie night.

I was at Tony's side, while he was hugging me and at the same time, Harley and Steve were arguing about the pizza and the movie that we were going to watch.

"That's disgusting, Keener! We're not having pineapple pizza!"

"You don't have to eat it, dude! It's for Peter and I, not for your boring ass!"

"Language, young man!" 

"For fuck's sake, Steve, just buy this kid's the fucking pizza!" Bucky said, annoyed by that stupid drama.

"Fine!" Harley looked at me and kissed my lips, before laying his head on my legs and laughing.

"And I won again."

"You did, Harls, you did." I chuckled.

A few minutes later, the movie started and all I knew was that not even one hour later, i was already sleeping.

"It's so good have you back under my body, Petey." Skip said, while looking at me with wild eyes. 

"N-no! Stop it, get off of me!" I screamed, trying to move my body, but I couldn't.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Einstein. I need to feel you again, It has been such a long time without feeling you." He put his hand on my waist and I felt the tears coming out. 

"Stop! Don't touch me! Get off!"

"Shh, everything Is going to be just fine, Petey. I promise. You believe me, don't you, babe?" He said close to my ear, while sliding his hand onto my body.

"No! No I don't! Please, please, Skip!"

"Peter!"

"Stop, please!" I screamed again, sobbing.

"Darlin', hey, it's okay, just open those beautiful eyes, please." I heard.

"I d-don't want to! Please..." 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, bambino. You're safe, shh." And then, I opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily, feeling the cold sweat all over my body, listening to my heart really fast beating, feeling the tears rolling trough my face, catching all the worried...looks from my family on me. Fuck.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Breath with me, huh? It's dad, it's just me bambino. Tony, Mister Stark, which I don't know why you still calling me like that sometimes, but it's okay. It's just me." I looked at him and sobbed, hugging him tighter.

"H-he...i s-saw him...alley, the kid...i couldn't..."

"Shh, you're home, baby. You're home and you're safe. Dad's here, Harley is here, Pepper and May are traveling, but everyone else is here. No one is gonna hurt you while we're around." He held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"You're safe." 

"Harls.."

"I'm right here, my love. Right here." I felt his hand holding mine and then, I could breath again.  
Everything, everyone stayed silence for the next few moments, til i started talking:

"I was raped when I was nine... I had this babysitter, his name is...Skip Westcott." I gulped and let more tears come out. I felt my dad's hold get tighter and his heart beating was getting faster, same as everyone else on the room. 

"It kept happening for five months, then I couldn't hold it anymore and just...broke down. I told everything to May and Ben and they did everything to put Skip on jail. It worked and he stayed there for years, but yesterday..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, laying my head on Tony's shoulder.

"Yesterday I saw him again and he was trying to hurt another boy... another teenager. And now I'm... I'm scared, dad." I started sobbing again.

"I-I don't want t-to get hurt again. I don't want to..."

"You won't. You'll never be hurt like that again, bambino. I promise. You're safe now, I got you."

" I got you too, baby. I'm here with you." Harley said, holding my hand.  
I heard things happening around like:

"I'm gonna kill him." Bucky.

"Сегодня я собираюсь кого-нибудь замучить, а потом, клянусь, они мертвы." Nat. 

"Okay, everyone calm down! Killing this guy right now Is not going to help anyone, least Peter. We can take care of this asshole later." Steve. 

"When I put my hands on this disgusting guy I swear that I'll also put one of my arrows on his chest." Clint.

"Promise, kid, you're safe here. We're gonna hurt this man later." And Sam. 

"Thank you, guys..." I looked at my dad and he kissed my forehead, then, I hugged Harley and got comfortable on his arms.

"You're tired, baby?" 

"Yeah."

"Let's go to sleep, sounds good?" I nodded.

"Dad? Can you..sleep with me today? And Harls, of course. Please?" 

"You don't even need to ask, bambi. Come on."  
And then, we went to my room. I stayed between my dad and my boyfriend and finally, I could sleep feeling safe.

And, If In the next day we woke up with the news that Skip Westcott was missing, I didn't talk about It, knowing that my family had everything under control.


End file.
